War of Another Kind
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: In this day and age wars in the streets were fought differently; instead they were battles of skill between crews of numerous sizes. The fights were mainly done in two ways: breaking and tagging. Multi-pairings. AU. Shoujo ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

This was just something that was stuck in my mind and I decided to put out. It's pretty short (right now) and there are MULTIPLE pairings... not focusing on one! And be prepared for slow updates... sorry? If you guys have ideas and whatnot let me know.

I didn't really look this over either... so if you catch any errors and stuff tell me please!

* * *

In this day and age wars in the streets were fought differently; instead they were battles of skill between crews of numerous sizes. Rarely were guns used and the only death was that of their pride. The fights were mainly done in two ways: breaking and tagging. 

---

In the land of Fuuka there were two major gangs—one of the East and the other of the West, each with a separate dance crew and graffiti crew. The gangs also had three leaders: a leader of breaking, a leader of tagging, and a leader who specialized in both break dancing and vandalism.

---

She was tired; she had been running for a while now. The girl looked around the dark alleys for a place to hide out until the morning; everyone knew the streets were unsafe at night.

_'There!'_ grey eyes glanced at an abandoned building barely within her gangs territory. She turned into an alley and slipped in a puddle of some liquid. "Ah!"

"Oh _please_ be water." She said to the substance she was sitting in.

The footsteps of the people chasing her grew nearer as the young woman picked herself up and ran down the alley.

A pain shot through her body and the girl instinctively reached for her calf. There was a warm liquid running down it. She held her hand up in the moonlight, '_o__h no, I'm bleeding!'_

The blonde limped the rest of the way down the dark path to a chain-link fence, at which she began to climb.

"Haah, haah," the girl panted. "Almost… there…."

A clatter sounded through the small pathway as the can of spray paint she was holding hit the ground. "No!" the teenager exclaimed from her spot on the metal fence. "That was a gift… from…." Darkness clouded her sight and she fell four feet onto the ground.

As her vision faded, she grabbed the can that sat next to her and held it to her chest, "haah, you were from… haah… Nina-chan."

The woman smiled and closed her eyes just as the footsteps reached her.

---

"Boss!" A brown-haired female called out as she burst through a metal door.

Three women turned towards girl who just entered the room.

"Umm…" the girl faltered under the gaze of the three leaders.

"Hai, Akane-chan?" an angelic voice called out, it came from the eldest of the three leaders, a sweet pink-haired woman. She was the expert at both fields, the grandmaster Fumi.

"Erstin of the tagging division is missing!"

Fumi widened her eyes and sat up from the bed she was resting on. The two other leaders, a seventeen-year-old redhead, and another redhead who claimed to be seventeen when in reality she was twenty-four, looked towards the pink-haired woman for orders.

"I want each of your best," she paused to cough into her fist, "on a search for Erstin-chan."

The two redheads nodded and quickly left the room to gather their forces.

"Akane-chan." The blue-eyed woman looked at the brunette seriously, "where is Nina-chan?"

The kneeling female felt her throat tighten; she had promised the azure-haired girl that she would not tell anyone where she was going, but she couldn't just lie to the first head. Akane sighed; she would apologize to her friend when the girl got back, "She went to the East to find Erstin."

"Mm," the girl's boss closed her eyes in thought. "Akane-chan, I want you to call _her._"

"Ah, but _she's_ very hard to find!" the brunette protested. "Plus _she_ only works for _herself_, only _alone_!"

"Yes, I know what it means to work alone," the leader would've laughed at the younger woman's statement if the situation wasn't as serious, "but tell that maverick that _her cousin_ went to search for her girlfriend in the Obsidian district."

Akane bowed her head apologetically, "Hai Fumi-sama, but what do I tell _her_ if she doesn't believe me?"

"Tell _her_," the older woman closed her ocean-blue orbs and sighed. "Tell _her _that I, Himeno Fumi, leader of the West Otome, am asking for the favor that _she_ owes me."

Akane looked surprised, the lone wolf actually owed someone a favor… and it was to the ever strong leader of the Otome. Though it was not only the fact that the lone, dual-specialist was indebted to someone that surprised her, it was the fact that her leader—the woman who never asked another for anything in all the years she ruled the gang—was requesting the aid of a woman who had long since deserted their crew.

The coral-haired woman leaned back onto her bed with a slightly amused expression on her beautiful face and raised a thin eyebrow at the younger woman's open-mouthed stare.

"Akane-chan, I certainly don't mind you staring… but do you think that you could continue it after we find Nina-chan?"

"Sumimasen Fumi-sama!" the girl bowed embarrassingly before leaving to search for _that_ _woman._

Fumi coughed deeply into her hands as soon as the thick door closed. After a few minutes of her coughing fit, the leader tried to pull the thick mink blanket with cherry blossom designs closer to her chilling body, the simple pink kimono she wore was not providing an ample amount of warmth.

"Haa," the woman sighed. She had been sick a little over six months now and she tried to keep her weakness from her gang's knowledge—though the other two leaders were aware of it and helped make excuses for the woman who passed many night raids.

"It's almost time." The fushia-haired woman closed her eyes to get a much needed rest.

_And the hourglass of life dropped a few more grains of sand._

---

Akane grabbed her baggy blue jeans as she ran. She prayed to whatever Gods were watching her that the tracking expert was somehow left behind from the search. _'But that would be too convenient… not to mention ironic.'_

But the Gods did grant her wish and the tagger was sitting in her loose black outfit—very inconspicuously—in a shadow by the entrance of the safe house.

_'They probably couldn't find her…'_ the brunette thought about the green-haired woman in a black, three-piece ninja outfit leaning onto the building, her black mask was around her chin and head was down—as if she was in deep thought.

It was the martial artist's silence in doing things that earned her the nickname "Ninja" but despite her distance the girl was actually very talkative once you got to know her; she was also a very _very_good artist—which is probably why she chose to graffiti instead of break dance.

"Akira-kun I need your help." The brunette was happy she was well acquainted with the tagger; she didn't think the other woman would listen to her otherwise.

The ninja looked up with her eyebrows raised, "With what?" she said in her low voice.

"Erstin-chan, she's missing… and Nina-chan went to look for her." The other girl looked interested.

"They went to Obsidian territory." Akane continued, the other girl stood up alert.

"What do you need me to do?" the forest-haired girl asked ready to be of assistance.

The brunette wiped her brow on the sleeve of baby blue, tight-fitting shirt. "Help me find the Lone Wolf, Kuga Natsuki."

* * *

**A/N: **So... that was the first chapter. Hope you guys are interested! This was only gonna be a Tagging story... but meh. XP! I thought adding breakdancing would make it more interesting or something. 

'Kay so let me know your thoughts... and if I should continue again!

-naomi


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**major OoC and probably badly written battle scenes.

**A/N: **I probably killed everyone in this chapter… I mean their personality… but oh well. I'll just say I'm changing it to better fit this story.

Anyways thank you reviewers! And those who read, faved or alerted!

**ALEXISSA2, ****rainee-chan****, elfspririt7, and throwing-dynamite!!**

**Lindred: **Not ShizNat centered as of yet, it probably will be soon… if it goes how I planned.

**ManiazAzn:** I hope this is enough dancin' to get another review… if not… sorry!

Oh yeah! It was awesome! The word count for the last chapter was 1337! w00t! this chapter its… 3960. A lot I guess…

* * *

Chapter Two

To say that the lime-haired "ninja" was surprised was an understatement. The smirk on her face dropped and she became flustered.

Sure, she was able to track almost anyone down and even find members of the opposing gang trying to take Otome territory, for her those things came simple. But trying to find Kuga? That was going to be difficult, especially since she never exactly stayed in one place for more than a week.

She sighed, "How long do I get?"

"It's urgent; I'd say a good four to five hours."

The tagger looked at her watch, it was 10:15. _'That means I__'ll__ have three hours to __get__ her location__ and half an hour to find her__.'_

"Are you coming along?"

"Yes, I have a message for Kuga-sama." The dancer answered.

"I have to get my cans and make a call." Akira looked toward the older girl who nodded.

"I need to get my GEM." The brunette called out as she ran into the safe house.

"Meet me here in five minutes!" the ninja looked at the girl's retreating form before disappearing into darkness of the alley.

---

Akane searched her simple room. It had two beds, a closet, two dressers, and one large, full-body mirror that hung on the bathroom door.

_'Where'__s my GEM__?!' _

The GEM was what helped distinguish the break dancers from the taggers. GEMs of different colors and sizes were worn to show the rank of the dancer and the amount of battles they won. An earring on the right ear and a ring on the left hand allowed the dancers to be tracked by two of the three leaders, but the thing is the ring was the device that held the tracker and the earring was the item that held the rank.

That's why finding the two Otome's would be difficult, because even though Nina was a B-girl, she left her ring in the hideout to keep herself from being found. _'Which was a waste, we're going to find you anyway. –sigh- You're just making it more difficult, Nina-chan.'_

"Ah!" Akane exclaimed as she picked up her ring from underneath her bed; they were required to wear the earring so she had no need to look for that.

"Now all I need is my dancin' shoes!" the brown-haired teen looked around for her black and white Fila f13 ol's. She grabbed them and slipped them on before running out the door to meet the ninja.

---

By the time the B-girl got to the alleyway the tagger was already leaning against a wall, waiting patiently with a black backpack—containing assorted colors of spray paints—on her back.

"Let's go." Akira pushed off the wall and walked toward the center of the city.

"My sources tell me the last sighting of Kuga-sama was somewhere between Otome and Obsidian territory, in the Windbloom district, East side."

Akane hummed and held her right hand up, gazing at her GEM in the sunlight. The Pure Heart Malachite, which was the name her section leader gave to her GEM. Each GEM had its own unique name, given by the dance expert of the Otome, relating to its owner and their style.

When she danced she wore cat ears on her head, she was pure and always thought of others, but by the way she danced you'd think otherwise.

Akira looked over at dancer walking next to her and thought about what signified her as being a tagger, her HiME tattoo. All those who did graffiti, and were in the Otome gang, had a small pink tattoo that looked like a backwards G with a dot in the center located somewhere on their body. Her own tattoo was on the bottom her left forearm, near her wrist.

She had been hesitant to get the tattoo at first, but then she thought of the thrill of being a tag artist. Climbing buildings, billboards, highway signs, anything you name it, to make yourself known while trying not to get caught defacing property, be it public or private, was exciting.

The women could hear sounds far away.

There was loud music playing, Akane smiled to the woman next to her. Akira nodded. They walked toward the noise.

_Time for some fun._

---

Five teens tried to show up two men in a practiced routine. The two boys in the group started to mimic each other in the dance and spun around on their back, while the three girls did footwork. Simple heel toeing and "C" walking around the two dancing boys.

The two men were completely crushing the other group in a dance off, although they were outnumbered their skill was more than enough to make up for it.

"Ha! You guys are so simple! We could show you up in seconds!" A third man laughed, he sat next to a large grey boom box with a few cans of spray paint next to him.

Akane and Akira watched the scene from afar.

"They're totally annihilating them!" the brunette yelled, speaking about the two men.

"What can we do? I don't break… you know that. Besides it doesn't have anything to do with us."

"But… umm… there!" Akane smirked. "Look, they're all wearing black, skull bandannas! That means they're part of Obsidian…"

Akira only rolled her brown eyes.

"I see a tagger by the wall." Akane said in a sing-song tone and Akira looked up at the other girl. "Besides, if we beat those three guys we might be able to get a bit info on Nina-chan and Erstin-chan."

The ninja sighed defeated, forgetting that they weren't searching for the two Otome, but the Lone Wolf instead.

"Fine, but only five minutes."

"I'll only need two." Akane replied smugly with a grin on her face.

---

"Hey, why are you messing with them? You pigs should pick on someone your own size." The brunette called toward the two men and nodded at Akira who in turn grabbed a can from her bag and walked toward the man near the wall.

"Wha? Ya tink yeh can do sumpin' 'bout it?" The largest of the three men asked laughing at the two women.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't," Akane replied staring confidently into the man's eyes. She had always been more confident when battling.

"Hah! Yeh heard dis girlie, Jack? She tinks she can beat us." The large man laughed again holding his side with one hand and gripping the man's black-haired shoulder with the other.

"Dat's pretty funny Rick!" Jack laughed along with the burly, redheaded man who was dressed similarly; baggy black jeans, white tall tees, black shoes, and black bandannas with skulls on them, hanging around their necks.

"Whatever," she growled out. "I, Higurashi Akane, fifth seat of the Otome: GEM, challenge you Obsidian pigs to a battle."

The B-boys nodded to each other, confident they could the woman who challenged them.

"A-ight," Jack started, leaning over to speak to the brunette. "Name ya rules."

"Standard break rules. No harsh physical contact and attacking while the other is dancing, and a two-minute time." Akane stated calmly and reached into a pocket on her baggy pants to put on her cat ears.

"'Kay name dee amount."

"Fifty points."

The men's smirks widened. Fifty points off of an Otome were difficult to get, it usually took weeks to even gain half that amount.

"Spin it Sammy!"

The music began to play; it was fast and had irregular beats. Akane began to nod her head with the rhythm, getting into her zone.

Jack and Rick started to bounce with the beat and crossed in front of each other and suddenly fell to the ground in a push-up position, starting the 6-step. After one rotation, Jack got up and worked on his footwork and Rick continued the move, spinning himself multiple times. Completing a few more rotations, Rick lifted himself up on his hands and proceeded to spin himself around in a one-handed handstand.

Jack finished off the combo by doing a fly and roll. He jumped over his spinning partner and went headfirst toward the ground. At the last second though, he rolled over and onto his feet, leaning his against the man who finished his spin with his arms crossed.

_'__My turn,__' _Akane thought as she bobbed her head to the music and walked onto the large cardboard box on the ground.

_---_

Akira watched from her position beside the wall, she was sure Akane could beat the two men; even if they were pretty skilled. Then she looked at the man next to her.

The Obsidian graffiti artist held up a can of spray paint and nodded his head toward a flat area on the wall he was leaning on. He was wearing baggy, khaki cargo shorts, a blue flannel shirt that was opened to show the white wife beater he was wearing underneath, plain black Nikes and his skull bandanna was wrapped around the lower part of his face like a mask.

Akira nodded back and grabbed her own cans and walked over to the designated area of the white wall.

"Sixty seconds," she said to the man with blonde hair.

"Okay." He pulled out an item that looked like a sword and attached it to his bottle.

"My kunai against your katana," the green-haired girl held up her weapon of choice and attached it to her spray can.

"Ready?" the blonde asked, Akira nodded and shook her can.

"Go!"

Metal was heard clashing against the wall. It was if they were fighting each other with their weapons instead of attacking the plain surface. Colors were sprayed over the wall; each artist was willing an image to appear out of the abstract assortment.

The young woman felt a scratch on her arm; their battle was intense. She switched the weapon-holding can into her left hand and picked up another one with her right. She began to paint with both hands.

Sammy flinched, his wrist was bleeding and he quickly looked over at the other tagger to see her pick up another can. _'Thirty seconds left.' _He attached another can to his katana and continued to mark the wall.

_Five._ The blonde made a long downward span with the paint.

_Four. _The ninja crossed her kunai and mixed her colors.

_Three._ Metal screamed as it pushed to complete the images.

_Two._ The paint had begun to stop and its assault on the wall.

_One_ The taggers turned and clashed their weapons with each other, causing sparks to fly, and stared at one another.

_Zero._ They looked at the once plain wall to examine their opponents work.

Sam fell to his knees and gazed up at the art on the wall. His golden lion was being burned by the reds, blues, and greens that were the woman's mighty dragon.

_'I lost.'_ His fist pounded the ground before he stood up and bowed toward the victor, offering his prized sword in the process.

Akira grabbed the katana and placed it into the sheath that was given soon afterwards. She attached it to her hip and put her items into her bag.

"Okuzaki Akira, third seat of the Otome: HiME." The defeated blonde looked up at the hand that was held out to him and shook it with honor. He would've thought the tagger was a male by the way she looked, but being an Otome meant being a female, just like being male was required to be an Obsidian.

"Samuel Caine, third seat under the command of Masashi Takeda in the Obsidians." He was glad that he lost to someone that was supposedly equal to him instead of someone of lesser rank, gender was no longer an issue; all that mattered in this age was skill.

The female was surprised, she had beaten the third highest ranked graffiti artist of her rival gang—fourth if you count their dual specialists leader.

"It was a great battle," the blonde said with a smile, he had pulled his bandanna down to his neck and the green-haired woman could see his pearly whites.

"It was," she rubbed the cut on her arm.

Sam laughed, "You got me good too." He said showing his cut hand that had recently stopped bleeding.

The two shared a laugh and continued to watch the dance battle that was soon ending.

---

Akane did some simple TopRock in the beat of the music as she danced toward the cardboard; her footwork starting off easy, then moving up to more complicating steps, crossing over and going into a helicopter. She dropped to the ground and let herself spin, stopping herself during a rotation and held herself stiff, her arms held up her body as she leaned toward the ground, it required a lot of upper body strength and it caused her abs to burn. She finished the move by going into a slow motion worm and popping herself up into a handstand.

_'Twenty__-five__ seconds.' _

Akane switched her position to make all her weight go onto her right hand. From there she slowly lifted up her left hand and tried to keep her balance as she moved herself parallel to the ground and pointed her toes into the air, with the side of her body now resting on her biceps she reached toward her toes with her left hand and held steady.

_'I've got to finish up,' _the girl was working up a sweat, the moves were not easy.

She slowly popped herself up and froze. She had gotten used to the rhythm of the song and began to pop and lock. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, keeping in tune and did a 6-step into an elbow drop.

The brunette held herself still for a few seconds, she was exhausted and her arm was starting to give. Suddenly, the music stopped and she spun herself onto the ground, lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand; she grinned at the two Obsidian B-boys.

"Watcha think?" she panted.

---

"That was pretty good." The ninja said breaking the silence they were having.

"You too, I've never seen anyone tag so good, so fast!" Akane grinned at the other victor. "You're really amazing Akira-kun!"

The forest-haired woman looked away modestly, "well I'm surprised you were that good. You've really improved."

"Yeah, well I learned from the best!"

Akira laughed and remembered her conversation with her notable opponent.

_"Wow, what rank did she say she was?!" the blonde exclaimed at the last moments of Akane's dance._

_"Fifth," __the ninja smirked._

_"I mean I don't dance, but even I know she kicks ass!" he stopped to watch the brunette's finishing moves. "I mean those are our numbers four and five and she totally owned them!"_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, recently there was a movement and someone got upped a couple of seats. They used to be our three and four!"_

_"Mm." _

_"I can only imagine how everyone else dances." He looked over at the tagger beside him. "And since I _am_ number three, I'd say battling you was incredible, I think you__'d__ probably give our number two a challenge—there's a pretty big gap in his skill and mine—__but if that's true… your num__ber two would OWN our number two."_

_Akira chuckled. _

_"That's not funny!" Sam nudged the girl with elbow, and despite his earlier remark, he laughed loudly._

He was a great guy with a wonderful personality; he had even given them a clue on how to find the woman they were looking for.

_"I heard from my captain that she loves motorcycles, in fact I know she does, we had a pretty nasty run-in with her earlier__…"_

_'That explains why they were picking on those kids.' _

_"Before she totally killed us she told us to walk away and forget we'd seen her." He stood up offering the green-haired teen his hand. "Me being the smart person I am, accepted and we left… although those two," he jutted his thumb toward __the two B-boys behind him, "wanted to go back, they think they're hot stuff. Hah! They were just wiped all over the floor by your friend!"_

_"Anyways, before we came here we were in the center of Windbloom, nearing the eastern side. If you hurry you might catch up to her."_

So that's where they were, about two hours and many _many_ miles later—according to the brunette. The area they were in was slightly clean, not as clean as it was on the Otome side, but the two had seen worse.

"Can we take a break Akira-kun?" the brown-haired girl pleaded with the tomboy, she no longer cared if she would annoy the other girl, she was tired and they walked _miles_ to get here.

"Fine, let's go in there." The martial artist pointed towards a small restaurant.

"The Linden Baum?"

"You've been there before?" the tagger turned to look at the other woman and conveniently missed the blue Ducati DRIII parked outside the shop.

---

The two Otome members sat in a booth and ordered some drinks, after relaxing for a bit, Akira decided to begin planning how they would go about the finding of the Lone Wolf.

"That's a pretty nice motorcycle."

"Huh?" something stirred in the ninja's memory.

Akane pointed outside the window towards said object. The tagger followed the GEM clad finger and sure enough, there was a motorcycle sitting in the parking lot.

_'I never heard it pull in… I must've missed it when I came in, but that means…' _"Akane-san," the B-girl looked up from her drink. "Kuga-sama is here."

The drink she had been drink was stuck in her throat and the brunette coughed as she tried to swallow. "But –cough- I didn't see her come in–cough- how do you know she's here? –cough-"

"The motorcycle," Akira nodded toward the object, "not many people in Windbloom own them, but I heard from a reliable source that she does."

Akane decided not to question the woman sitting across from her, the girl _was_ an expert at this sort of thing. "So what do we do?"

"We," the tagger leaned forward to tell the dancer the plan, "find where she's sitting and tell her to come with us."

Akane nodded, "Wait… that's it… that's your plan?"

"My job is _finding_ people, not planning kidnappings."

"Oh yeah," Akane grinned sheepishly.

"Plus you're supposed to be doing the convincing." The ninja smirked.

"Eh?!"

"That is why you came."

"Mou…." The brunette grumbled, she had met the woman they were looking for a few times in the past, when the Lone Wolf had been an Otome, the run-ins were awful for her. _'That woman is so intimidating… even the twenty second elevator ride was enough to scare me half to death!'_

"C'mon we better go before she decides to leave." Akira got up from the booth and waited for the other girl to stand.

"Fine." The brown-haired girl didn't like the graffiti artist's plan at all. How did she end up with the short end of the stick? _'Oh yeah… when I reported Erstin-chan and Nina-chan were missing.'_

---

They found the woman eating a sandwich which was covered in some sort of gooey white substance.

"That can't be healthy." The ninja muttered under her breath.

"What if it's whipped cream Akira-kun?" the B-girl said still watching the mighty Kuga-sama eat.

"How would that… never mind." She decided not to ask about the other girl's remark. "Well, when she finishes eating we'll ask her to come with us."

Akane had not been listening, she finally gathered up her confidence to talk to the intimidating female and she didn't want to lose it by waiting.

"Kuga-sama," she tapped the deserter's shoulder.

"Hm." The woman hummed paying no attention to the girl as she licked the white substance off of her fingers.

"We need you to come with us."

Having finished off her sandwich and maybe-whipped-cream, Natsuki looked up at the woman standing next to her from behind her dark shades.

"What?" Akane supposed it was a question and not the order it sounded like.

"Umm… w-we need you to come to the Otome safe house."

"And why would I do that? I left if you don't remember." She waved the girl off and turned toward her drink, signaling the conversation as over.

"But-"

"I don't care; get out of my face Higurashi."

Akane shut her brown eyes and clenched her fists, it was her job to bring the girl back with her and she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"The Obsidians have Erstin!" she blurted out.

Something ticked in the older woman's mind, _'Erstin… Erstin__…__W__here __did__ I __hear that name from__?'_

"And your cousin went to search for her."

"My cousin?"

"Yeah, Nina-chan."

"Pfft… she can handle herself." The blunette was trying to act cool, but Akane could tell she almost had her.

"It's a favor-"

"I don't owe you anything." Natsuki had stood up and was now glaring at the other girl.

"Not for me… it's a favor for Fumi-sama. She says you owe her one." It wasn't exactly what her leader told her, but it got the point across.

"But she never asks-" the Lone Wolf lowered her voice, her eyes softened.

"Which means this is important." A low, but feminine voice sounded from behind the brunette.

"Kuga-sama…" the green-haired Otome pleaded.

"Fine!" the blunette sighed and grabbed her black and red motorcycle jacket off of her chair, and slipped it over her black and blue shirt. There was a design on the shirt going down the right side; it was a complicated design of flowers in blue slowly changing into a wolf at the bottom of her black shirt.

She turned to leave, her hair was in a ponytail and it swung as she walked. The black pants she wore crinkled with every step she took and were bunched up around her calves and had two red stripes going down the side. Her white skateboarding shoes were custom designed and had blue wolves on the side.

The azure-haired girl was definitely the Lone Wolf, because Kuga Natsuki was--

"Cool…" a little boy called out as he watched the beautiful woman leave in awe.

She in turn, smirked at the boy before getting on her bike and speeding off to the Otome safe house.

"Umm… Akira-kun…"

"Mm."

"Are we gonna have to walk _all _the way back home?"

"Agh!"

* * *

**A/N: **So that was the second chapter… I probably won't be doing another dance scene for a while. I mean I don't break dance… I know a few moves, but I really don't dance. So I'm sorry if it was confusing and boring or whatever.

To tell you the truth, Forecast was supposed to be updated first… but I lost my… whatever it was that I lost. I mean I could put it out… but then Viola wouldn't be in the next chapter. And since she has yet to make an appearance, I vow to put her in the next chapter!

Anyways hoped you liked it! Please review! It'd help me update!

-naomi


End file.
